


Let's just stay here a little while

by Darknessisafriend



Category: Gladiator (2000)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknessisafriend/pseuds/Darknessisafriend
Summary: You have been feeling down lately, thankfully Commodus is there for you.
Relationships: Lucius Aelius Aurelius Commodus | Emperor Commodus/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Let's just stay here a little while

You sighed as you took refuge in the library. You bit your lower lip, you felt like crying; in fact, you were close to tears. Emotionally the last days had been rough on you. Commodus had left to see troops on the battlefield further north, nothing was working the way you wanted in his absence…and you were worried something would happen to him…you didn’t even know when he would be back…you terribly missed him; his silky voice, his warm embrace; you felt alone in this immense palace, not even Lucilla could bring you the comfort you sought. 

You went to sit on the floor in a corner, between the immense shelves of books, slightly hiding you if someone would come in. When you needed to be alone, the library was always your destination, silent, surrounding you with wonderful stories and characters. It was also the place where you and Commodus would cuddle for long hours at night, reading together until he could find sleep. You brought your legs to your chest, hugging your knees. You needed peace, and comfort, you will stay there until you felt better even though you doubted it would happen.

Deep in your thoughts, an hour later or maybe more, you had lost track of time; you heard the heavy and yet quiet click of the door opening. But you didn’t look up, hoping the intruder wouldn’t notice you and would go away. However, you heard the steps coming closer to you, those steps were surprisingly light, almost careful, until it stopped only a few inches from you.

You slowly lifted your head, ready to tell the intruder to go away. But you stopped as your eyes landed on the feet of the intruder, those impeccable black leather boots with sculpted armored black and golden plates on the shins…it could only be one unique person, your dear husband, Commodus. Your eyes detailed his body, he still wore his armor, which wasn’t shining as usual, some parts slightly covered in dust…meaning that the first thing he did was to look for you and that made you heart flutter. You could tell by the bags under his eyes and the stubble that covered his face that he was exhausted. Still, he smiled, a tender smile that he only had for you. He crouched down at your level, still smiling, he had missed you terribly.

“I figured out I would find you here.” He spoke softly, he knew you by heart and he knew how much you missed him when he left. Your eyes became wet, he was truly back as if he had felt your distress. He lifted his right hand, his fingers coming up to lightly brush against your cheek; you leaned against his warm touch, bringing you comfort already. There was no need to speak, one look, one touch and you understood each other.

To your regret, his hand left your face as he swiftly stood up. You watched him curiously as he went to the sofas, taking as many pillows as he could in his arms. He approached you, a boyish smile playing on his lips as he started to delicately place pillows all around you, behind your back as well, creating a nest of pillows for you. You pinched your lips together trying to hide the smile forming on your lips at how he took great care in his task.

“If you want to stay on the floor, at least make it comfortable.” He teased you sweetly, crouching down again. You watched him as he took off the chest piece of his armor, setting it aside, finding himself in only his white tunic. And as soon as it was off, you jumped in his arms, craving to feel his touch again, he sighed in relief, feeling your warmth, your scent wrapping around him, he was finally home.

“I’m here my love, I’m here with you.” He repeated softly against your ear, placing a tender kiss on your temple, tightly locking one arm around you while he supported himself on the other to make the both of you lie down on the pillows, you were tightly wrapped around him, clinging onto him.

“My little monkey…” he chuckled, covering your face with fond kisses; it was a nickname he sometimes gave you because of how you would never want to let go him when he hugged you, yes, you were a clingy hugger…especially with him. You both stayed silent for several minutes, filling yourself with the presence of the other, his breathing was calm, peaceful.

“How do you feel?” he asked you, his fingers lightly playing with your hair. You lifted your head to look at him in the eyes. His deep green eyes that used to hold so much pain and that were now filled with love and tenderness.

“Now that you are here, much better. I missed you so much…” your murmured, placing your lips upon his for a tender kiss, which he returned, sighing in content.

“I missed you too…” The back of his hand lightly caressed your cheek, his eyes detailing your face “I feel like a blindman, all I see around me is darkness…except you, my light, that guides me and protects me.” He smiled as he watched your eyes shining under his words, you bit your lower lip, he could be so romantic.

“Thank you, my poet.” You kissed the tip of his nose, making him giggle. “Give me your hand.” You asked him then, he obeyed and you took care of removing the armored piece covering his forearm “How are you holding on?” you asked as you removed the same on piece on his other arm.

“You know how I loathe the battlefield…the moment I arrived I already wanted to leave.” He spoke with a disgusted pout, battlefields only brought back bad memories to him. “But I kept thinking about you, imagining you wandering in the palace, in the beautiful dress I gifted you, smiling as you sat in the grass of the garden. Each night I prayed for you, asking the gods to protect you while I was away.” He added lovingly as you kissed his palm; then, he securely wrapped his arms around your waist.

“The Gods have heard your prayers, because they brought you back to me and I feel much happier now.” You replied, your fingers caressing his stubble, you liked it. After a bit you laid your head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

“What do you think of going horse riding tomorrow?” he offered, the Senate will have to wait, you were his priority.

“Gladly, I love it when we ride together.” You accepted happily, caressing the silky fabric of his tunic. Horse riding with Commodus was always a great moment you shared where you both felt free.

“Then, we will. For now, let’s just stay here a little while and enjoy peace.” He murmured, kissing the top of your head.


End file.
